D'Vyn
D'Vyn, is an American Model and Professional Wrestler. Her Birth Name, is unknown, so she has been referred to as D-Vyn, throughout her modeling career and her professional wrestling career, as-well as using the ring names ; 'Miss Florida' and 'Valentina. D'Vyn made her professional wrestling debut on the independant scene, as both wrestler and a valet.'' ''History'' Not much is known on D'Vyn's history, including her Birth Parents and School. Although, there have been several allegations that D'Vyn's parents had in-fact died in a car crash, and that she was raised apparently by her sister, Natalya, but D'Vyn reports that this information is false. Natalya Stevens has reported that D'Vyn is her sister, and that her real name is Lily. Again, D'Vyn has claimed it false, and later it was revealed that Natalya Stevens was a drug addict. Natalya Stevens was arrested on February 21, 2008, due to possession of drugs. D'Vyn is known to of been a contestant in the 2007 Diva Search. WWE had interest in her, but she later left due to Personal Problems. After leaving, and Eve Torres being announced the winner, WWE had got in touch with her about her possibly signing a contract with them. She did, and she was signed to Florida Chamionship Wrestling, in her own hometown. However, after two weeks of signing her contract, She was later released. The reasons for her release to this day remain unknown to the public. D'Vyn had been asked by several reporters the reasons for her release, but she replied No Comment. D'Vyn is said to have rose to fame due to her modeling. She was featured on the December 2007 issue of SEVENTEEN Magazine, just two days after her birthday. Her features and looks brought her to pose in many other magazines, and in March 2008 she had posed in FHM Magazine. D'Vyn became the second female to model in FHM Magazine under the age of 21, Brooke Hogan being the first. FHM was later criticized for having females under the age of 21 model in their magazine, and therefore D'Vyn's Magazine Cover was later taken off most shelves in stores. D'Vyn later moved to Nevada after her 18 Birthday, where she began training as a Pole Dancer and GoGo Dancer. D'Vyn later revealed that she had never participated in training as a Pole Dancer, after she was a target in Magazines as a bad teenage rolemodel. She did, however, admit that she had worked as a GoGo Dancer, but later quit the job due to the low salary she was earning. Sometime around May 2008, D'Vyn had began training as a valet and wrestler for the independent professional wrestling scene. Not much is known on her work, though it is said that she gave great effort in her wrestling, and that she had a lot of overness as a valet. D'Vyn continued her work as both model and professional wrestler. She is known to have done work with Total Nonstop Action, but she was not signed to a contract. ''Theme Music'' * Like Me - '''Girlicious' (Current) * Piece of Me - Britney Spears (Past) * Legs Like That - Zebrahead (Past) ''Championships Held'' * None ''Other Accomplishments'' * WWE Diva Search Contestant (2007) * SEVENTEEN Covergirl (2007) * FHM Covergirl (2008) * Blender Covergirl (2008) * NUTS Magazine Covergirl (2008) ''Wrestling Moveset'' Finishing Maneuvers * SexDrive (Running Kneelout 180 Degree Facebuster) * D'Licious (cobra clutch jumping bulldog) * D'Licious (Corner Hanging Up-Side Down Neck Scissors) Other Moves * Makeover (DDT) * Lovelock (Corner Hanging Up-Side Down Neck Scissors) * Shattered Dreamz (Low Blow - Kick) * Eye Rake * Sateillite Headscissors * Low Blow - Punch * Claw (Groin Area) * Bite (usually the opponents arm) * Bytch-Slap * Headlock Takeover * Cartwheel Elbow * Bulldog * Diving Crossbody Pin * Cheating Pin, using ropes * Hairpull Mat Slam * Running Knee To Opponents Face * Dropkick (Torrie Wilson Style) * Double Arm DDT * Hairpull Backbreaker * Corner Foot Choke * Monkey Flip * Rope Aided Hurrcarana * Swinging Neckbreaker * Northern Lights Suplex Pin Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers